


Troll

by garden_hoe21



Series: n00b [2]
Category: Electronic Dance Music RPF
Genre: BDSM, Begging, Blanket Permission Policy, D/s, Dirty Talk, Humiliation, Id Fic, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 04:30:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/875644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/garden_hoe21/pseuds/garden_hoe21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Sonny's second scene is a bit more challenging than their first.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Troll

Joel clenches his fingers and unclenches them. His fingers want to grab for a cigarette but he's just had one. He and Sonny (which did turn out to be his name, after all), haven't really planned anything out _as such_. He's just decided to invite him over and see what happens. At first they updated each other on how their careers are going, what they've been up to, where they've toured. But now all casual conversation has ceased. He takes a deep breath and looks at Sonny sitting next to him on the couch. He looks nothing like how Joel feels, leaning back and possibly actually watching the movie playing on the cable channel. Joel envies him.

Sonny casually takes a sip of water. Joel clenches his fingers. He unclenches them. Sonny glances over at him, lips tipping upward in a shy smile, before fidgeting with his hair.

Fuck it. Now is not the time to be timid, Joel decides. He reaches over and wraps a lock of the long black hair around his fingers. Sonny's intake of breath is subtle, but audible. He looks into Joel's eyes and swallows.

"Sir," he whispers.

The tone of the man's voice brings something to life inside Joel and his fingers tighten in Sonny's hair, heart in his throat. He drags Sonny to his knees before him and Sonny's body changes, becomes easier somehow. 

The television, simply ignored moments ago, now feels like a massive intrusion into their space. Joel grabs the remote and clicks it off. He looks down at Sonny who kneels, compliant. Sonny's breathing is slow, deep, and controlled, and before he knows it Joel finds himself mimicking it. He's starting to feel ready. He releases Sonny's hair.

"Strip." Sonny obeys, shyly lifting his black shirt over his head. "Show me." Uh... "All that... _skin_." Joel feels a little like an idiot saying it, but Sonny opens his belt, sits on his butt to peel his pants down. Joel can't help but feel like he's somehow getting away with something, the sensation a giddy tickle in his chest.

Fully nude now, Sonny returns to his submissive kneeling position. Now what? Joel stalls for time while he thinks, walking a slow circle around the bottom in what he hopes is a commanding and intimidating fashion. He decides to sit back down and just take a minute to appreciate Sonny's perfect body. His hair frames his round, scarred face on one side, drawing Joel's eye down to his thick, pale thighs and curved belly. His gaze continues upward to Sonny's well-defined chest and his tiny pink nipples. 

Nipple play was something Sonny was into, according to one of the many e-mails they had exchanged after their first scene. Feeling his cock begin to rise in anticipation, he reaches forward and seizes a tiny pink bud firmly between his fingers. He watches Sonny's wet mouth opening slightly to draw a shaky breath, his exposed dick starting to get plump. Fuckin sexy boy. He rolls the nipple between his fingers slowly, then pulls it, watching Sonny's eyebrows knit together in pleasure. Maintaining the tension, Joel grips the other nipple. When he pulls it, Sonny can't help but mewl slightly.

"You like this, Sonny?"

"Yes, Sir, very much," he gets out in one breath. Joel squeezes harder.

"How does it feel, having your tits pinched?" 

Sonny swallows, eyes squeezed shut. His hands are bunched at his sides. "Feels... feels good, Sir."

"What if I don't want it to feel good?" Joel squeezes harder, twisting. He wants to hurt Sonny. Badly. "What if you don't get to feel good tonight?" Because... "Because you're a..." He's a what? "A... slutty. Slutty little... pig." Oh God. It's kinda hot, but Sonny does this all the time and to him he must sound like a cheesy wannabe porn star, fuck, what was he thinking-

Huh. Sonny's breathing has picked up a little, actually, and he's almost fully hard now. Maybe it wasn't too bad.

"Ohh, Sir. I-"

"You what?" Joel genuinely doesn't know.

"I... am I being punished, Sir?"

"You are." What the hell, sure. He can definitely roll with that. He alternates the tension on Sonny's nipples now, pulling one, then the other. As if he's milking a cow, he thinks, embarrassingly. "You are being punished. But you're getting off on this, aren't you?"

"Y-yes, Sir."

"Slut." 

Joel releases Sonny, making him gasp. He grabs a fistful of hair, holding his head steady as he connects the flat of his palm with Sonny's cheek in a stinging slap. A deep sound blooms from within Sonny's chest as colour rises to his cheek. He watches, but there's no sign that this might be too much. He slaps again. 

"Fuckin pig."

God. Joel had fantasized about face-slapping before, but he had no idea it would turn him on this much. He feels himself growing, becoming cruel. What can he do? What can he do? He grabs Sonny's shoulder and shoves him.

"Get down on the ground where you belong, pig." 

Sonny grunts as he connects with the floor. He reaches up for his face - Oh, fuck. The glasses! How could he have made a colossal fuckup like that? But Sonny just pulls them off and places them on the coffee table like a quick afterthought, getting back on the ground. 

Sonny crawls to Joel's feet, laying his face on them, and Joel nearly moans, dick getting painfully hard at the sight of all the pale flesh before him, at the sound of his whimpers of humiliation. A sudden mental image has Joel grabbing for the bag he packed before Sonny arrived. He takes out a tube of lube and snaps on a black nitrile glove. He memorizes the look of his gloved hand as he clenches his fingers and unclenches them, slowly. He may have jerked off once or twice while wearing one. _May_ have.

"Turn around. Show me that slutty asshole." Sonny scrabbles around on his hands and knees until he's kneeling the other way, face down and beautiful, bruised bubble butt sticking right up. He reaches back and spreads his cheeks, clearly displaying his pink anus and heavy balls. Damn.

"You like looking at my hole, Sir?"

"Fuck yeah I do." Joel says, squeezing out a sizable glob of lube and warming it between his fingers. "You better fuckin believe I do. Slut," he adds for good measure, because it feels good to say and seems to add nicely to Sonny's humiliation. "Look at this slutty hole." He lays the pad of his index finger onto it, making Sonny moan quietly. "Yeah, you would moan. You know what's coming, don't you, slut?"

Sonny pauses, and then: "No, Sir, I don't." Joel can't help but smile as his playmate's experience shows itself, yet again. He knew this wasn't going to be easy.

"How many times have you had people finger this hole, slut?" He drags his fingertip in slow circles around it, making Sonny's hips writhe beautifully, before bringing his other hand down hard on his ass cheek. "Didn't I ask you a question?"

"Uhh - I can't do the math, Sir," Sonny stammers.

"You can't do the _math_. So you're stupid, too."

Sonny's writhing stills. "Uh, yellow. Sir."

Joel's heart skips a beat as his hands go still. Fuck, fuck, fuck, why did he make that comment, _fuck_... his frantic thoughts are interrupted by Sonny's ass nudging back at him, like a cat demanding to be petted. He decides to pick up and keep going.

"Then again, you're such a slut you can't even remember all the times you've had your ass fingered, could you?" 

"No, Sir." Sonny's hips begin to move again and Joel lets out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. Okay, so no "stupid." He can remember that. He smacks Sonny's ass again, just because he can.

"Tell me what you want."

"I... I want your fingers in my ass, Sir."

Joel takes a deep, steadying breath. "Beg." He swears he could feel his dick grow another inch just saying the word.

Sonny shivers. "Please. Please, Sir, may I have your fingers in my ass?"

Another smack. "What was that, slut?" Actually it sounded like A+ begging, but Joel doesn't want to give in quite that easily.

"May I please have your fingers in... m-my slutty hole, Sir? Please, Sir?" Sonny's voice sounds further and further away. "Please?"

"Hmm..." Joel gently slides a single digit past the tight pucker. He moves it in and out as slowly as he can bear to, relishing the otherworldly moans coming from Sonny's throat.

"Thank you, Sir." He squirms, but not enough to try and override Joel's control. He adds another finger, noticing how the moans increase in pitch.

"Feels familiar, doesn't it, pig?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Tell me, why does that feel familiar, having fingers in your ass?"

He hears the shaky breath Sonny draws in. "B- because I'm a slutty pig, Sir." The first time Joel had said it it sounded ridiculous, but now he thanks his lucky stars he came up with it.

"So you're starting to understand."

Another shuddering breath. "Ohh, _yes_. Yes, Sir."

The more Joel moves, the more he can feel any residual tension melting away from Sonny. It's like the meaner and more degrading he gets, the more Sonny leans in. This must be what he gets for never stealing the towels at hotels.

"Do you deserve pleasure right now, Sonny?" He curls his fingers, feeling for the telltale bump. Judging from the way Sonny yelps and clenches his fists, he's found it.

"I... I. I, I'm sorry, Sir, I-" Joel curls his fingers and he yelps again. "I couldn't. I couldn't get. Get it."

" _Listen_ ," Joel snaps. He didn't know he could sound so mean. "I said, do you deserve this kind of pleasure."

Sonny shakes his head rapidly, flinging his long tresses. "N-no. No, no, no Sir, I don't."

"So you-" Joel has to almost suck in his breaths now just to get words out. "So you definitely don't deserve to come tonight then, do you?"

Sonny's thighs clench hard as he shakes his head again. "Mm-mm. No Sir."

"No," Joel agrees, feeling downright evil. "And why's that?"

Sonny just whimpers, shaking his head again. "Oh, _God_."

"Why don't you deserve to come tonight, Sonny?"

"Cuz." It comes out as barely a whisper. Sonny gulps a breath. "B-because I'm a slutty little pig, Sir." As he says the words, they become even more high pitched, almost like he's about to cry from shame. Joel can't help but grasp himself firmly, squeezing once. He curls his fingers in Sonny's ass, the resulting whimper making him moan in response.

"Why aren't you allowed to come tonight, Sonny?"

"I'm a pig, a pig, fuckin-" He takes a gasping breath. "Little. Little slut." 

"Oh, Sonny. You just wanna come so, so bad, don't you?"

"Yes Sir." It comes out like a long whine.

"But you won't, will you?"

Nodding. "Yes Sir. Uh, no. No Sir." The flub makes Joel grin.

"And why's that?"

"Because I don't have permission," he squeaks, curling his toes and clenching his fists still tighter. It's hot as all fuck, but still not quite the answer Joel wants. 

" _Why_ haven't I given you permission to come, Sonny?" He knows his voice must be far from authoritative now. He's so horny from watching what his gloved fingers have reduced Sonny to that everything just comes out as murmurs.

Sonny's body rocks forward and back, forward and back, as he takes a deep, slow breath through his nose, then another. Joel recognizes that trick from his own sex life. Jesus Christ. Sonny's already close to coming. Joel relaxes his fingers, then rubs them in light circles over Sonny's prostate. Being a masochist, Joel hypothesizes, Sonny probably won't be able to come from just this light sensation. God, it must be brutal, though.

"Hah," Sonny exhales. " _Hah_."

"Why aren't you allowed to come tonight, Sonny?"

"Ahh, because I'm a slut! I'm a slut, I'm a slut, I'm a dirty pig. I'm a pig, Joel, oh God!" Sonny is babbling in between sharp intakes of breath and loud exhales. Joel won't be able to take much more of this, he knows. How do people stand this, having such a hot person falling apart at their feet?

"Aww, poor Sonny. It's hard, for-" Joel grabs himself again. _Damn_. "It's hard for a slut like you to keep from coming, isn't it?"

He straightens his fingers, jabbing them into Sonny's prostate sharply. The moan coming from Sonny is unlike anything Joel's heard before. Then again, he thought that the last time he was with Sonny. 

"You can't even get control over your body," he says with disdain. The words pour out of him now, and it's amazing he ever felt so awkward at the beginning of the scene. "Why is that so hard for you?"

Sonny takes in a hitching breath, and from behind him Joel sees a tear hit the floor. It excites him, and he's not sure how to feel about that. No safeword, though, and Sonny's dick is flushed red and dripping, pressed against his soft belly. Joel listens to the sobs beginning to rack Sonny's body, enjoys how they hitch and become moans every time his fingers thrust in.

"What's with the tears?"

Sonny sniffles. "I'm - I'm a s-slut Sir," he sobs. "I'm s-such a dirty slut. I'm such a slutty, disgusting little pig, I..." 

Is this normal? Sonny has specifically warned him that crying is sometimes a possibility for him with "heavy play." Is this heavy play? Joel doesn't know. He withdraws his fingers from Sonny and gets up to sit on the floor in front of him. Sonny's face is red, covered in sweat, with puffy eyes. He's even drooling a little bit. Joel's dick throbs in his jeans, even as he feels concern. He wipes tears from Sonny's eyes with his clean hand.

"Are you ok?" A wordless nod. "Do you want to keep going?" Another, more enthusiastic nod.

"I..." Sonny cracks a small smile. "Words..." He shakes his head.

Joel smiles back. "Not so verbal right now, huh?"

Sonny shakes his head, wide-eyed. His eyes flicker down to Joel's crotch. Oh _hell_ yes. This boner is _not_ going away any time soon. He grabs a handful of Sonny's hair again.

"Does my pretty slut need more punishment?"

Sonny's moan and enthusiastic nod is enough of a green light for Joel to continue. Trolling Sonny is fun but he's been dying to get off. He sits back on the couch, rummaging in his bag and pulling out one of his favourite plugs. Fingering Sonny's asshole back open, he finds it hasn't regained tension at all. Two fingers slip in easily and Joel undulates them until Sonny starts to sing for him again.

"I got somethin you'll like," he says, withdrawing his fingers and squeezing an ass cheek just because it's pretty. "Turn around and look at me." 

Sonny obeys, squinting and then gasping at what he sees. He watches as best he can as Joel squirts lube all over the plug, rubbing it with his gloved hand to warm it. He holds the plug out to Sonny. 

"Well?"

Sonny takes the plug with enthusiasm, spreading his legs apart and rising up on his knees. Joel feels his breath catch as Sonny reaches behind himself and slowly pushes the plug into his hole, moaning in a long note, leaning his head back. He lowers himself again, and the plug touching the floor makes him unleash another of his beautiful sounds as it's pressed into him.

"Feel good?"

Sonny nods, and then, in barely a whisper. "Thank you Sir."

Joel's smile is genuine. "Got your words back?" He peels off his glove and tosses it aside.

"Yes Sir, sort of."

Joel decides to finally open his belt and jeans, slowly so his erection doesn't smack his belly. It feels so good just to get it free that he can't help but moan as he takes out his dick. Sonny looks at it and licks his lips, looking up at him like a hungry kitten.

"Sir, may I please have permission to pleasure your cock?"

Joel leans back on the couch, trying to look as calm as possible. "You may."

Without hesitation Sonny leans forward and sucks down Joel's cock in one wet slide, nose buried in Joel's pubic hair.

" _Fuuuck_." It may not be a very masterly thing to say, but he can't help himself as he melts into the couch cushions. Moaning as if it's his dick getting sucked, Sonny moves his head around like a dog with a toy before drawing back and deep-throating the cock in front of him again, then pulling back and sucking hard. Joel is only sort of aware of his hand coming up to cup the back of Sonny's head. Jesus, where did this kid learn to suck dick? Heaven? 

"Whore. You - you dirty fuckin whore, look how - _fuck_." Every degrading word seems to make Sonny even more eager to impale his throat on Joel's erection. His eyes are tearing again and Joel doesn't know if it's from gagging or like it was before. He tugs Sonny's hair. "Slut. Whore. Pig." Combined with the phrases, it doesn't take much of Sonny's messy slurping before Joel feels his balls tighten up.

"You want my come, don't you, you," his fingers slap Sonny's cheek lightly, "you fuckin pig slut."

Sonny whimpers his assent, not slowing his blowjob one iota. Joel pulls on Sonny's hair, drawing his head back in a flash of inspiration.

"Jerk me off." Sonny immediately wraps a hand around Joel's cock and jerks it rapidly, twisting with his wrist. "Mmyeah. Jerk my fuckin dick and tell me - _ungh_ \- tell me how bad you want my load."

"Please," Sonny sobs. "Please, please, I want your come so bad, right in my face, please."

Joel wants to say something to that but instead he shouts wordlessly as jets of his semen coat Sonny's forehead, cheek, mouth, neck. He manages to watch most of it happen despite the intense waves of pleasure making his body tremble. Sonny keeps his fat fist tight around Joel's cock, slowing his pace but continuing to milk until Joel can't take it anymore.

"Okay okay, stop, stop, stop," he babbles, pushing with a hand on Sonny's shoulder. Sonny drops his hands to his sides obediently, closing his eyes with a beatific expression. He looks like a cat that got into the, uh, cream.

Joel moans and tries to catch his breath. " _Fuck_." He shakes his head, breaking into a grin. "Fuck!"

Sonny laughs breathlessly, bouncing on his ass slightly, trying to get a little more stimulation from the plug buried inside him. "Thank you for your come, Sir."

"You're quite welcome," Joel replies, wiping sweat from his brow. "Even though you didn't deserve it. I'm a nice guy like that." He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his cigarettes. This time he really does need one.

He considers grabbing a cloth from his bag to wipe Sonny's face clean, but then thinks better of it. His come is right where the fuck it belongs. His cock actually makes an attempt to stir at the thought. Still, things don't feel finished. Something's missing. Then it dawns on him: even though he's gotten off, and spectacularly at that, he still feels so very mean.

"Hey Sonny."

"Yes, Sir?"

"Lie down on your back. On the floor."

Sonny does so readily, meaning he's still in a submissive mood. Good. He writhes his hips a little bit, trying to wiggle the plug that's still nestled inside him. Joel lifts a sneakered foot and places it carefully on Sonny's balls, pressing just enough to be very uncomfortable but not cause pain. He inhales sharply, his eyes fluttering closed. Joel places his other foot in the middle of Sonny's chest. He lights up a cigarette and inhales. There. _Now_ everything is as it should be. Joel smiles.

"You thought I was done with you?"

Sonny shivers, then winces. "No, Sir."

"Smart." Joel grins. "So. You're gonna stroke your dick for me, nice and slow, while you tell me all about what a filthy fuckin whore you are."

Sonny's dick jumps a little at Joel's words. He whimpers but does as he's told, taking himself in hand, his back trying to arch in pleasure as he starts to stroke himself up and down. Joel presses on his chest just a little harder.

"Oh, Sir," Sonny breathes reverently, a pink tinge on his cum-covered face. "I'm such a... _ngh_ , such a whore, Sir. Dirty... dirty little slut."

"That's right. Oh, and just so you know, slut? You're touching yourself for my pleasure for as long as I feel like watching. You're still not coming tonight." That delicious evil feeling begins to flood Joel's system again, making him feel all warm and fuzzy.

Sonny sobs in frustration, Joel's feet pinning him to the floor. "Th-thank you for my punishment, Sir," he says graciously, face and neck turning a deeper shade. He's so worked up it's not long before he's digging fingernails into his own palm, blowing shallow breaths in and out again.

"Tsk. Already? Oh, you _poor thing_. You must just be dying to come, aren't you?"

"Sir-" Joel feels his foot rise and fall as Sonny pants, desperate to stave off his orgasm. He looks up with pleading, unfocused eyes. "Sir, please. _Please_." 

Joel is amazed to feel his dick stir with interest as he listens to Sonny beg. It just doesn't get old, does it?

"Remind me Sonny," Joel says, resting a finger on his chin. "Why is it you're not allowed to come again?"

Sonny sobs.


End file.
